


A Timely Rescue

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, F/M, Favorite, Fluff and Angst, OTP Feels, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after being rescued from her abusive fiance, Joffrey Baratheon, Sansa Stark has trouble trusting anyone, including the man who rescued her, Petyr Baelish. She keeps to herself, afraid to go out in public, only speaking to Petyr. As the months go on, she begins to trust him more, unaware that he's fallen in love with her but isn't saying anything until she's ready.</p><p>One night, after a particularly bad nightmare, Petyr comes in to comfort her, and things finally begin to evolve.</p><p>Based on an OTP prompt. (Sorry for the awful summary, I'm tired. xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Timely Rescue

“Come here, you stupid slut. You don’t say no to me. I’ll teach you some respect. Now GET OVER HERE!”

“Gods, please, no! JOFFREY!”

Sansa bolts up in bed, screaming and shaking as the dream dissipates, her sheets soaked with sweat. She gasps as she takes in gulps of air, trying to take the image out of her head, her whimpers soon turning to sobs. It had been almost a year since she had been saved from the abuse of her ex, but Joffrey still haunted her dreams.

“Sansa?” She jumps and gasps, her body shaking as Petyr’s voice fills the room. He walks over and sits at the edge of the bed, not touching her, concern clear in his eyes. “Are you alright, Sweetling?” She nods, unable to speak, yet comforted by his presence. She wipes her eyes and sighs shakily as he speaks. “Was it the nightmare again?” She nods again, holding out a hand to him, her heart still pounding against her chest as his fingers intertwine with hers. Taking a deep breath, she looks up, her eyes finally meeting his.

“I-it seemed so real… I couldn’t…” Before she can finish she crawls across the bed and curls up next to Petyr, sensing the surprise in his movements as he wraps an arm around her tentatively. “Thank you, Petyr. F-for taking me away…”

“Shhh. Rest, sweetling.” Petyr keeps her close, but not suffocatingly so. “He’s dead. You’re free, and safe in my care. I will never let anyone hurt you like that again.” He glances down at her, his free hand lifting to stroke her cheek carefully. She was just beginning to warm up to him, and the last thing he wanted was to trigger any memories that might hurt her.

Sansa stiffens momentarily as he touches her face, relaxing after a moment. She sighs again, her eyes closing as she slowly falls asleep, feeling safe with her savior. Petyr smiles softly and holds her, not daring to move and awaken the broken girl he had secretly had fallen so in love with. If it meant waiting until morning for her to wake up, then so be it.

\---

“... He did WHAT?”

“He hissed at me and walked away. I’m serious!”

“Wha-- How?? Why??” 

Sansa is doubled over with laughter as Petyr enters the room, his eyes widening with pure shock. Sansa hadn’t spoken more than two words to almost anyone since her rescue. Yet here she was, smiling and laughing with his secretary, Ros. Ros was grinning from ear to ear as she laughed, her eyes watching Sansa with amusement and what he thought looked like adoration.

Ros continues to laugh as she looks up, her smile staying on her face as she speaks. “Hey, boss. Came to drop off the paperwork you wanted. Your friend here is adorable! And she loves my stories.” Sansa bites her lip as she glances up shyly at Petyr, the look in her eyes sending a shiver down his spine. He clears his throat and takes the papers from Ros, nodding once. “Thank you. I’m taking the day off, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turns his gaze back to Sansa, a genuine smile appearing on his lips. “She’s sweet, isn’t she?”

Sansa blushes. “I’m right here, you know.”

Ros grins and winks before heading to the door. “See you tomorrow, boss. It was lovely meeting you, Sansa!”

Sansa grins and waves as she leaves, standing and walking over to Petyr slowly, her cheeks red as she silently wraps her arms around his waist in a hug. Stunned, Petyr blinks, waiting a few seconds before gently returning the hug, closing his eyes as she relaxes in his arms. “Sweetling? Is everything alright?”

Sansa nods into his chest, lifting her head so she can look at his face. “Yes. For once, it is.” She bites her lip, a smile present on her lips. “I… I did a lot of thinking today. I know you stayed with me last night. You’ve taken care of me when I felt as worthless as a common street rat. You made me human again, and showed me that I’m more that Joffrey’s ‘bitch’.” With each word, her confidence builds. “Thank you. Words can’t express how much it means to me. How much YOU mean to me.”

Petyr can feel his heart racing as she speaks, his eyes studying her face. Not long ago, she was the shy little girl who wouldn’t let anyone near her, who used to look at Petyr with the same fearful look she gave everyone. It took her three months before she would even let him hold her hand, and another four months before she spoke of the abuse she had been exposed to under Joffrey. Now, with bright blue eyes and a sweet smile, she looked… Human. “Sansa, you don’t have to - “

“Shhh.” Before he can speak, Sansa leans in and presses her lips gently against his, her eyes closing as they kiss. Petyr’s hands move to cup her face gently as his lips move against hers, his heart feeling as if it could burst from his chest. He doesn’t stop until she breaks the kiss in order to breathe, her voice low as she speaks three words he never thought he would hear.

“I love you.”

Before Petyr can answer, Sansa pulls him in for another kiss, this time opening her mouth for his tongue, a soft moan escaping her lips as he explores her mouth. She soon follows suit, her hands gripping at his shirt, pulling him as tightly against herself as she can and not letting go until she has to. She takes a few breathes, smiling up at Petyr as she begins to speak again. 

“I just realized I’m in love with you, and it feels fantastic, but also scary. I… had a dream, Petyr, and it showed me that you’re the one. You’re the one I’ve been searching for my whole life. And I love you.”

Stunned to the point of being speechless, Petyr doesn’t speak, instead taking her face in his hands and kissing her again, pouring all of his love for her in that kiss. To his delight, she returns the kiss with as much passion.

When they finally break, he speaks, his voice hoarse. “Sansa, I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn’t want to push anything on you or make you uncomfortable. Gods know that’s the last thing you need.” He chuckles softly, brushing a piece of hair from her eyes. “You’re my everything, Sansa Stark. And I’m going to take care of you. You have my word.”

Sansa smiles, tears filling her eyes as she kisses Petyr once again. And for the first time in years, she feels safe.


End file.
